Ocean
by Moonlight Iris
Summary: Bella already a vampire and entering Forks what's this guilt she has when she meets the Cullen's.
1. Chapter 1

A Chevy truck pulled up in the parking lot the thing roaring at top volume. Rosalie was discussed by the truck, I had to admit I didn't like it much either but the driver on the other hand. She had pale skin, dark hair that fell like a water fall and golden eyes. That made my family relax she had the same diet. She closed the truck door and walked to the office.

It was during class that the minds were reeling all the males were imaging themselves with her and all the girls were jealous of her. Jessica and her friends were already pissed because of Rosalie and Alice but at least they already were taken. This new girl didn't have a boyfriend and Jessica thoughts started turning towards me and the new girl and her chance which was never there to begin with.


	2. Chapter 2

It was around lunch that the rumors were flying. Her name was Isabella she preferred Bella and she was seventeen. Her parents died in a car accident she had no other family. She walked into the cafeteria and went to the lunch line and grabbed some food then sat at an empty table. Alice jumped up and walked over to where she was sitting. "Hello I'm Alice Cullen if you want you can sit with me and my family."

"Thank you for the invitation but I rather be alone." She said Alice nodded and came back to sit with us. We knew our kind well she wasn't going to trust us that easily same diet or not. I realized at that moment I couldn't read her mind but Jasper could feel her emotions she wasn't against Alice just wary of us, what was weird was the guilty feeling she had towards us, Jasper shrugged it off as depression, she must be new to this life he thought.

Alice could see her future she had biology with me next hour. Alice was thinking get her to talk make her relax. I smiled as I got up and head to Biology, she walked in and handed her slip to Mr. Banner he smiled and had her sit next to me.

"Hello I'm Edward Cullen." I said and she nodded.

"Bella Swan." She said.

"I'm sorry about your parents." Of course she was playing the grief stricken teenage daughter.

"Thank you." She said it seemed more like she was forcing herself to talk to me. Class started and that was it for conversation. I couldn't talk to her again that day for she got up with her things and left before me. I went to Spanish and from Mike Newton's mind I could see he was happy to have Gym but he was still a coward he couldn't even go over and introduce himself and she was giving a stay away from me vibe that any one even without Jasper's gift could tell.

After a month Alice was pouting because Bella still hasn't came around. "Edward you're the only one who has class with her get her to come over." She said.

"I'm trying." I said if I could read her mind this would be a whole of a lot easier. She barely spoke two words to me I was lucky to get a sentence at times. Mike was happy that she hadn't warmed up to me and Jessica was thrilled we hadn't started dating. She thought something was wrong with Bella for she noticed that Bella avoided me.


	3. Chapter 3

It was four weeks until the prom and Mike had worked up courage enough to ask her. He walked in and stood leaning against the table in Biology. "Uh Bella." He said nervous.

"What?" she said in a patient tone with an under layer of annoyance that Mike couldn't hear. She was doodling in her notebook, well more like sketching an ocean scene that was beautiful as can be.

"I was wondering if you would go to prom with me?" he asked her and she said in a nice tone.

"Sorry Mike I'm not going to be in town that day."

"Where the hell are you going?" he asked and if it wasn't for what Bella said next I would have thrown him across the room for that was no way to speak to a lady.

"Mr. Cullen invited me to Jane Austin's Pride and Prejudice in New York that Saturday." She said. I looked at her and smiled Mike never saw the hesitation.

"I'm looking for to it Miss Swan." She smiled and we walked out of class together.

"Sorry about that." She said as we both ditched our last class of the day. We sat in my car as the rain came down.

"It's not a bother to me you were just giving him an excuse and that helps me get out of Jessica and some others invitation." Later on the weeks up to prom we sat together and talk more, about music, books and just life. From the way she acted I knew she was older than me but I was gentlemen I knew not to bring up a ladies age.

On the day of the prom I brought her to my meadow. We stayed their talking all night long it was morning when I asked her to come home with me for I just couldn't bear to part with her for even a second. It was surprise when she agreed and ran with me to the house. She paused at the river and walked a human pace arm and arm with me to the door. I held the door and walked in behind her.

Esme and Carlisle were standing waiting for us in the living room near my piano. Alice and Jasper were sitting on the loveseat and Rosalie and Emmett were near the stairs. "Welcome Bella, I'm Esme and this is my husband Carlisle." Esme said.

"thank you Mrs. Cullen." Bella said adding. "You have a beautiful home."

"Thank you dear." She said smiling at her.

"Bella would you like a tour around the house." Alice asked.

"sure." She said and Alice jumped up and took her around the house. I started playing the piano completely absorbed not knowing that Bella was standing behind me listing until I heard her clap when I finished.


End file.
